Field
The present specification generally relates to performing ion exchange processes on glass articles and thin glass article formed therefrom. Particularly, the specification relates to using a laser energy source to control the ion exchange process.
Technical Background
Ion exchange processes for glass articles are known and used to strengthen glass articles, form optical waveguides, form antimicrobial surfaces, and for high-temperature marking. Ion exchange of glass is conventionally conducted by submerging a glass article in a molten salt bath, or heating a glass article that has a coating of an ion exchange medium on its surface. It is also known to use laser energy sources to perform localized heating of a substrate. However, conventional ion exchange processes are only capable of producing an ion exchange layer having a uniform depth and a single ion exchange composition.
A need exists for a method for efficiently forming ion exchanged thin glass substrates, and for forming three dimensional ion-exchanged regions within a glass substrate.